Should I Tell Them?
by FabulousVillain
Summary: Merlin AU. One-shot. Arthur debates internally whether he should tell his parents, King Uther and Queen Ygraine, about his relationship with Merlin or not. But they have to find out eventually! A bit of Merthur. Leave a review if you are willing to :) .


**Hello there! It's me again. So I wrote this little fic because I was bored so it's okay if you find it terrible. Review if you have the time.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, BBC does. :)**

* * *

"Should I tell them? No, they're probably going to kill Merlin! Then again, my father would keep presenting stuck-up princesses to me. But they will really be disappointed if I told them. Their only son falls in love with a manservant of all people!" These thoughts raced into Arthur's mind during breakfast and he couldn't help but stare blankly into space. He had been contemplating on whether he should tell Uther and Ygraine about his relationship with his manservant.

Suddenly, a snap of fingers brings him back to reality. "Arthur?" Merlin asked, worry evident in his voice "Is something wrong?"

Arthur couldn't help but look at Merlin. His mesmerizing blue eyes, his scrawny figure, his cheekbones that looked like they could cut diamonds and a pair of ears that looked like the handles of a jug with their size. He was perfect (well, to him, anyway.). "N-nothing." Arthur stuttered as he regained his sense of reality "Just thinking. That's all."

A cheeky smile spread across Merlin's face "I didn't know you could think!" he joked. He immediately received a slap on the back of the head as a response. "Ow! That hurt, you overly-sensitive clotpole!"

"_Your_ overly-sensitive clotpole." Arthur corrected.

Merlin laughed (and Arthur thought it was goddamn cute.) and said "If it weren't for our destiny, I would have left you!".

Arthur chuckled "I wouldn't let you even if you tried."

"Dollophead!"

"Idiot."

They realized how close their faces were to each other and smashed their lips together on impulse. And once again, the breakfast ended with the traditional snogging-after-throwing-insults-at-each-other. Arthur was still thinking about telling his parents about his relationship with Merlin as he headed for the field with Merlin carrying his heavy armor behind him. He suddenly ran into his mother, Ygraine and his sister Morgana. "Good morning, Mother!" he greeted the queen "How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for asking Arthur." Ygraine replied with a smile "Morgana and I were simply having one of our lady talks. How about you?" she asked.

"Oh, I feel great. I was just heading to the field for the knights' training." Arthur replied.

Morgana's gaze looked past Arthur "You alright there, Merlin?" she asked the scrawny servant as he struggled to keep the armor in his arms.

"Yep," Merlin replied with a puff of breath "don't worry about it, Milady. I have this under control."

"Goodness gracious!" Ygraine exclaimed as she saw Merlin's struggle "Arthur, at least carry some of your armor. Poor Merlin is about to give out!"

"No, no! Thank you, Your Majesty, but that's what I'm here for." Merlin puffed another breath as he prevented the helmet from falling.

"He's right, Mother, that's what servants are for!" Arthur tried to tell her.

"Nonsense! Either you help Merlin out or I'll just have to replace him with another manservant who is more than capable of bringing your armor." Ygraine told Arthur.

And at the sound of the statement, Arthur immediately grabbed half of what Merlin was carrying.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Ygraine asked him "Anyway, be careful on your training, dear. Try not to hurt yourself." Her gaze turned to the raven-haired servant "Merlin, make sure he does what I say." She flashed smile at him.

"I will, your Majesty." Merlin grinned.

Training with the knights would have gone better if Merlin hadn't embarrassed Arthur by reminding him of what Ygraine said. It just ended up with Gwaine teasing Arthur by asking if he needed "kisses for his boo-boo".

After his not-so-amusing training session with the knights, Arthur dumped all his armor into Merlin's hands and proceeded to dinner, but not before he stole a kiss on Merlin's cheek to which Merlin dropped all the armor as a response and grabbed Arthur for a "proper" kiss, which would apparently take a few minutes.)

Still pondering over the thought of whether he should tell his parents or not, he walked into the dining hall. Uther, Morgana and Ygraine were already there. Uther sat at the other end of the table while Ygraine and Morgana faced each other on the other sides. Arthur sat opposite to Uther. "Mother, Father, Morgana." He greeted them. Whilst eating, he still couldn't shake of the internal debate his mind was having. He hadn't noticed that he was, once again, staring blankly. Uther noticed his son's drift from reality

"Is everything alright, Arthur?" he asked with genuine worry.

"Father, I've been meaning to tell you all something." The words came out of Arthur's mouth like they had a life of their own. Morgana and Ygraine stopped eating and turned to listen.

"What is it?" Uther asked, showing no signs of emotion.

"It's kind of private." Arthur replied nervously.

"Leave us!" Uther ordered the servants and guards.

Once the servants and guards were gone, Ygraine turned to Arthur "Arthur dear, what is it?" she asked, her voice warm and motherly.

"Well, I-I, erm" Arthur couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Well, spit it out!" Morgana said impatiently.

"I'minlovewithsomeone!" the words came without pause from Arthur's mouth.

"What?" Uther asked, looking perplexed.

"Dear, our son says he's in love with someone!" Ygraine clarified to Uther

"Well, why didn't you say so?! This is good news!" Uther asked his mood lighter. In fact, he looked happy and was even smiling "So who is it then?" he asked as he took a sip from his goblet.

"It's uh" Arthur struggled to get the words out once again "It's Merlin."

And to the pronunciation of the name, Uther choked and sprayed out wine from his mouth due to shock. The action made Ygraine spill her drink and Morgana jump from her chair. Uther was still coughing. Morgana and Ygraine looked at each other in surprise.

Finally, Uther cleared his cough and called out one of the guards. "Get the physician's apprentice and bring him here." Uther said coldly. Morgana and Ygraine looked at each other once more.

Arthur couldn't say anything at that moment due to terror and his brain went all "Oh god, oh god, oh have I done?!"

Merlin arrived shortly. He greeted the royal family with a bow. "You summoned me, your Highness?" He asked.

"Merlin," Uther continued, his voice colder than ever "our son has told us that he's in love with you."

Merlin couldn't help but look at Arthur. His face clearly showed signs of terror mixed with shock.

"Is this all true?" Uther asked "Are you two… together?"

Merlin simply looked down and nodded his head "Yes, Your Highness." he said.

The room was filled with gasps from Ygraine and Morgana. Uther looked disappointed and Arthur knew what was about to happen next. He had been anticipating this very moment.

"Well, I think everyone in this room knows the proper course of action." Uther said, his face and voice expressionless.

"No!" Arthur immediately yelled as he jumped out of his chair "I will not let you execute Merlin!" He ran to Merlin and pulled the raven-haired boy behind him, preparing for a probable row with the guards.

Uther, Ygraine and Morgana exchanged looks.

Before bursting into hysterical laughter!

The room was echoed with boisterous "hahaha's". Uther pounded his fist on the table, barely controlling his laughter. Morgana and Ygraine had to hold their sides that hurt from constant laughter.

Merlin and Arthur simply stood there, shocked and confused with their jaws dropping to the floor.

Finally, the hysterical laughter started to die down. Ygraine and Morgana took deep breaths while Uther wiped a stray tear from his eyes as he sighed off his laughter.

"Wha—And the—wait, what?" Arthur finally asked, still confused with the situation.

"Oh, Arthur." Morgana teased him "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"What the—what?" Arthur was still perplexed.

"We know about you and Merlin!" Ygraine explained "Well, sort of. We had a bet. Morgana and I placed our bets to you and Merlin while your father placed his bet to you and Guinevere."

"Wait, so you're not going to kill him?" Arthur asked.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Uther asked him, his face still filled with amusement "Sure, we execute people for treason and abuse of magic. But we don't kill people for loving! I'm not_ that_ cold and heartless, you know."

"So, you're okay with this?" Arthur gestured his arms to him and Merlin.

"Arthur, we've always been." Uther finally told him "The two of you are too obvious! The constant bickering,"

"Your weekly hunting trips with only each other," Morgana added, blinking her emerald eyes playfully

"And the way you look at one another." Ygraine continued "Really, it's not that hard to miss!"

Merlin was still in shock and didn't speak a word. It began to worry the Royal Family.

"Merlin dear, it's alright!" Ygraine assured the boy

"Yes, Merlin, it's alright." Uther added "To be honest, I'd choose you for my son over any other princess out there. You changed him for the better, Merlin, and to that, we are eternally grateful to you." Uther smiled at the boy, who turned red in embarrassment.

"Come sit with us." Ygraine invited him "We have lots to talk about."

Arthur rolled his eyes. They were going to interrogate Merlin about their relationship like he was a prisoner.

Later that night, Arthur and Merlin were in Arthur's chambers. "So," Arthur spoke up "are you alright?"

Merlin laughed "Your parents are really amazing, but," his laughed turned into a frown "How do we tell _my_ parents?"

"We'll worry about that in the morning." Arthur said as he neared Merlin "For now," he started to close the space between them. All of a sudden, he heard a small thud near the doorway.

"Mother, Father, Morgana, I know you're all there!" Arthur called out. As if on cue, the two of them heard shuffling footsteps that seem to run away in panic.

Meanwhile, Uther, Ygraine and Morgana dashed until they reached the end of the hallway. They laughed for a while and then Ygraine held out her hand to Uther "Pay up, Uther!"

* * *

**Author's Note: You know, I really didn't expect it, but after finishing it, I read a fanfic that looked like a sequel to this. This wasn't inspired from it,I swear. But I would like to give credit for the author _allthingsmagical_ for the amazing story _Morgana's Plan. _I hope you don't sue me or charge me with plagiarism. Besides, I love that story.**


End file.
